


A Teenager at Baker Street.

by welovethebeekeeper (orphan_account)



Series: How Two Became Three [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/welovethebeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is not going to handle the teenage years well. Another chapter in the parentlock series: A Study in Reproductive Science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teenager at Baker Street.

The flat was eerily quiet. John usually entered to music, [his husband’s violin or his son’s favourite rock bands] or some form of talking from said husband and son, which at times could be extremely loud. He glanced into the kitchen, poked his head into the bedroom and bathroom, but found no sign of life. Out on the landing he could hear faint pop tunes emanating from Benedict’s room. Not his son’s usual music, and most certainly not at the usual volume. John ventured up the first flight of stairs, rounded the corner and found his face just five inches from his husband’s round, plush and lavish bum. 

Sherlock was on all fours, crawling slowly up the stairs to Ben’s room, reminding John, at the most inopportune moments, of his beloved’s feline grace. Sherlock turned to look at John and put a finger up to his own lips in a ‘shush’ gesture. John stilled. Sherlock kept the forward momentum towards the bedroom door. He laid himself flat on the floor, and it was then that John saw the long snake like object in Sherlock’s hand; a surveillance camera designed to go under doors. Just as Sherlock began to extend the camera under Ben’s bedroom door, John pulled his husband’s foot backwards. Sherlock snapped his head to look at John with anger on his face. 

“No! Don’t you dare.” John spoke in a whisper. 

“Leave me alone.” Sherlock mouthed in response. 

“What are you doing?” John pulled on Sherlock’s foot and gained momentum, so pulled harder on his leg, forcing the detective to move backwards from their son’s door. 

Sherlock shook his head, curls bouncing, and sighed in exasperation. He returned to a crawl position and came backwards down the stairs. When they were on the upper landing, John pulled him to a standing position and they went into the living room. 

“He has a GIRL in there John.” Sherlock appeared disgusted, and slightly panicked. 

“Oh. Right.” John had not expected that. 

“They stopped talking thirty three minutes ago and I think they put that Euro Trash music on to hide the _sounds_.” Sherlock’s voice went up an octave at the end of the sentence. “He’s only fifteen.” 

“What sounds?” 

“The _sex_ sounds John.” Sherlock was in clear distress, he rapidly ran his fingers through his hair and mussed up his curls. “She could be carrying Chlamydia, mononucleosis, …..” 

“Stop.” John put his hands on Sherlock’s shoulders. “Hold on a moment. He’s just a teenage boy who has a friend in his room; we have no idea if anything physical is going on it there.” 

“I would have if you hadn’t pulled me away. What’s the good of the surveillance camera  if we can’t protect our son with it.” Sherlock started to pace the living room. 

“Did I not hear those very words coming from Mycroft when we asked him why he had this flat bugged for several years, spying on us.” John pointed out with an ironic tone. 

“That was different, I was an adult. Ben is only fifteen.” 

John took pity on Sherlock, he knew that this was going to be a difficult stage of Benedict’s development for Sherlock. “Yes. A healthy, inquisitive, very popular, good looking boy of fifteen. Fifteen is about time for him to be interested in girls.” 

“I wasn’t!” Sherlock snapped. 

“You’re _gay!_ ” 

“I wasn’t interested in boys!!!” 

Collecting himself, and choosing his words carefully, John proceeded: “Sweetheart, we really can not compare your history to Ben. You were not…..” 

“Normal?” Sherlock asked in a small and hesitant voice. 

“No. Well yes, I doubt you are in anyway abnormal, but you didn’t become sexual till your early thirties. Granted, you are a quick study and you have certainly made up for it, but you cannot measure Ben’s development in that area with your own.” John took his husband by the hand and pulled him towards the sofa. “Come on, sit down and calm down a bit. You are blowing this all out of proportion.” 

“No doubt _you_ were sexually active by fifteen!” Sherlock glanced at John. 

“Not fully. But I started to like girls when I was about ten, had my first kiss at twelve, was snogging girls at parties by the time I was fourteen. Had a girlfriend at sixteen. Lost my virginity at seventeen.” John revealed, stroking Sherlock’s back in a calming attempt. “Ben is clearly heterosexual, we know this, and it will be girls. We also know he is very sensible and will be careful. I’ve had the talk with him and he knows the score.” 

“You told him about the diseases?” 

“Of course.”

“And the manipulation, the seduction and possessiveness of girls. The lengths they will go to in order to get a boyfriend and keep him? The horror of having sentiments for a girl that may not be reciprocated? The…” Sherlock was lost in the horrors awaiting his beloved boy. “One will break his heart John. His beautiful and huge heart. One will do it and we’ll have to pick up the pieces.” Tears were welling up in Sherlock’s eyes.

“Yes. One will break his heart, maybe more than one. Yes, we will be there to pick up the pieces. Yes, he will have this happen. But he’s human, and that is part of being human. He will also have the joy of falling in love, the rush of wanting another so badly that it’s all you can think about, the happiness of sharing laughter with another that touches your soul and makes it soar, the intimacy of shared secrets and special moments, the abject ecstasy of hearing someone say ‘I love you’. He will have all of that, and more.” John pulled Sherlock into an embrace, holding him tightly, gently kissing his lips. 

“I love him so much, I don’t want anyone to hurt him.” Sherlock sighed. “He’s been ours, just ours for fifteen years. I don’t want to share him. I don’t want him to have a relationship outside of us.” 

“I know. I feel the same. But I love him enough to start allowing him his independence. We have to do that, he’s not going anywhere. He is tied to us by very strong heart strings. He loves us both so much, he will never be too far away. We have done a good job, especially you, you have given him so much love Sherlock that it radiates out of him. He is like a bloody beacon of light, he attracts people to him, he is a very special boy, and he will be a very special man. You started all this off by wanting parts of us to continue after we are gone, some piece of our love for each other to exist in the world. I would say you accomplished your objective. Benedict Watson Holmes is everything we are and more.” 

Sherlock and John locked into a gaze, John brushed his fingers over Sherlock’s cheekbones and smiled his best John Watson smile. Sherlock sighed and kissed John. 

“Hello.” Benedict stood in the doorway. A tall, thin, ginger haired teen with Sherlock’s mesmerizing green eyes, pale skin, and bowed mouth. He had a girl at his side; she appeared shy and hesitant. “Annie these are my parents, just ignore the kissing and groping, they have always been embaressingly inappropriate.” Annie blushed. 

“Hello.” John smiled at the teenagers. “ Sorry, Annie, just two middle aged men head over heels in love, I know it’s embarrassing. You get use to us after a while. I’m John.” 

“Hello.” Annie nodded at him. 

“This is Sherlock.” John introduced, aware of the observations that were rapidly being conducted on the girl by his husband. 

_“Small stature, shiny abundant Asian black hair, Asian eyes but sharp Germanic bone structure, obviously one parent of  Chinese descent the other northern European. Clothes expensive, so has professional parents; mother from old money choosing the traditional fashion houses versus the more trendy designers. Lack of adornments such as jewellery or accessories says confident about her own identity, not frivolous, an introverted thinker. Smythson bag is new, the latest line, borrowed from her Mother, not a young girl’s choice. Wearing a custom bespoke perfume, Jo Malone, rosemary and rose, she likes her femininity, along with her small stature. She uses both to elicit protectiveness in her friends, especially males. Ben is standing slightly in front of her, so protective, he likes her. Gave John eye contact but avoids mine, knows I am the more dominant parent. Intelligent, but Ben would not want any friend that lacked intelligence.”_

“Daddy.” Ben summoned Sherlock’s brain back to the social niceties. 

“Yes, hello Annie. Pleased to meet you.” Sherlock gave a forced grin. The girl smiled back. 

“We are going for coffee with some friends. Shan’t be long.” Ben turned to leave. Then glanced back at Sherlock, he knew what his father was thinking and feeling, Sherlock was an open book to him. He smiled. “Not going far Daddy, promise. Be back in an hour, need help on the physics homework.” 

After the teenagers were gone. John looked at his one true love. “Well?” 

“They didn’t have sex or kiss. She is just a friend, but he likes her, feels protective of her. False alarm.” Sherlock stood, assumed his usual air of detachment and went to his laptop. 

“All fine then. Crisis averted for now.” John smirked and went into the kitchen to make tea. 

“Crisis? I have no idea what you mean.” Sherlock immersed himself in the current case.   

**** 

 

 


End file.
